Mother Nature with attitude
by kidishcaresh
Summary: "Well I expected Mother Nature to be more...well nature-ish...not...a modern G.I. Jane..." Trowa murmured quietly staring at the woman.  "What is this the middle ages all over?" the woman grumbled.


**Title: Mother Nature with attitude!**

**Author: Kidishcaresh**

**Pairing(s): 05xOC, 01x02, 03x04, RxOC, 06x09 and HxOC (if you can't guess who's who then google.)**

**Word count: 2690**

**Timeline: AU**

**Author notes: The in THE dragon is capitalized for a reason. No need to point it out. I know about it. Just pointing it out before I get twenty reviews telling me I capitalized the word too much hehe.**

**Full Summary: Wufei, Heero, Hilde, Noin and Trowa live together in the house of Wufei's ancestral grandfather. While fixing up the backyard they stumble across a fountain with statues. When they fix the broken statues and fountain they unwittingly unleash five magical beings from their prison. Duo, Quatre, Relena, Maighenn and Kim must convince the five inhabitants of the house that they are not just figments of the imagination, but the elemental spirits imprisoned by the evil Anna Une; a witch employed by the evil emperor Treize. While Treize schemes to stop the five spirits from being released and stopping him; the five inhabitants of the house find out about the statues and the legends surrounding them being real. Can the five free the imprisoned spirits while dodging renegade assassins, things they thought to be fairytales and a mad emperor? Or will Treize finally destroy the spirits for good and succeed in destroying the world as it is known right now? And what does the army style clothed young woman Sally Po have to do with anything?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC's.**

**Chapter 1,**

"I'm outside if you need me. Going to see if there's actually anything worth saving in that wasteland we're supposed to call a garden…" Heero called as he left the old house. He sighed and headed to the front of the house. He figured that would be the best place to begin his assessment as it looked the most salvageable despite the weeds growing everywhere.

It'd been about three years ago that their group came to live here and almost 12 years to the day since they became a group. He remembered it well. Noin and he had been getting by on their own after taking over for their foster father as hired guns/ cyber terrorists under the codename Wing for almost five years at the time. Trowa and Hilde had gone by the name UCA; Undercover Cyber Agency. They'd had a rocky first meeting when Hilde hacked Wing's systems. It took a lot games of you hack me, I hack you and both groups getting burn marked and black listed for them to meet. Both terms meant they were fair game to anyone with a weapon. The first was used in the undercover agent business and the latter for assassins and hit men. They'd met and agreed to a truce. They set up a very successful show and disappeared from the earth; not that hard as both groups were notorious for never having been seen by anyone. Wufei played a crucial part in all this. He'd formerly been an informant for both groups and a trustee to both Heero and Trowa. They worked together for years without anyone ever finding out who they were.

It was then about nine years later that Wufei told them of the house he inherited somewhere in the middle of nowhere in China and how if they fixed it up it would make an excellent place for people like them to live at under the guise of going to the local college or working in a nearby town. The house itself had been in good shape and it'd only taken about two years instead of the four they had anticipated it'd take to fix it up and make it habitable. The garden had been put off mostly because it looked unsalvageable and none of them really had the time to do anything with it nor did any of them really want to do anything about it. Recently they had come to the conclusion that if they wanted to be able to spend time outdoors and barbeque and such come summer they'd need to do something about the garden and Heero had been elected to go around and see if anything was salvageable and make an inventory of what needed to be done.

Heero sighed. The front was as bad as the back so it wouldn't matter where they started. He continued on through the garden and headed to the back jotting down notes of what needed cleaned up and or repaired. Several hours later he'd removed the overgrowth over the garden faucet and drain enough that it was usable again and done some other minor chores that would make the overhaul of the garden easier. He was now walking in the back of the backyard. Having been lost in thought he tripped and landed on his face in the overgrown weed. He grunted and sat up as rather large spiders rushed off.

"Hn, good thing I'm not arachnophobia…" he muttered as he turned to what had made him fall. Heero frowned and removed some of the weed from what looked like a sculpted rock and discovered that it was a pair of feet in what might once have looked like Asian slippers. He'd seen a similar pair of stylish ceremonial slippers in Wufei's closet once. Looking around he noticed there were many ruined pieces among the weeds. Heero smiled and quickly returned to the house. It didn't take him long to locate a shovel, bucket and a few other gardening tools and return to the location he'd found the pair of stone feet at. He put the tools down and walked the rather wide looking area slowly.

"Looks like there used to be a fountain in the back there." came Trowa's voice from behind him. Heero turned around and looked at his friend.

"How can you tell?" Heero asked frowning as he looked at where Trowa mentioned.

"I took a look out the window. Thought a view from above might help you out with this." Trowa said kneeling down and removing some weed from a stone piece near his feet. A face appeared from under the weeds. The stone face's features were delicately carved with great attention for detail as even the lashes on the statue face were worked out in the finest of details.

"It does. Let's get the others and…work…on…on…uh…" Heero murmured as he too stared at the stone face. Trowa chuckled.

"Finding the rest of your stone hunk?" Trowa said teasingly before getting up and calmly walking to the house. Heero chose wisely not to dignify that with an answer and gently picked up the head. The back of it was carved as though the owner had rather long hair in a strange sort of ponytail or maybe a braid of sorts. Heero gently placed it on a small patch of weed and sat down. He spent the better part of the day cleaning the fountain with help of Wufei and Trowa. Once it was cleaned he placed the two pieces of statue down inside the fountain and out of harm's way.

"Heero…please come inside…you've been working at this all day. They're statues your hunk won't run away." Trowa called teasingly as he walked out to the fountain in the back of the garden. He gasped at the sight that greeted him. There laying on the freshly cleared weeds-free ground lay a stone statue in pieces. It depicted an almost fairy like boy about a head smaller then Trowa himself. The boy's outfit looked Arabian in style and the creator of the piece had even taken to carefully carving out the pipes and sleeves in such a way that it suggested a sheer fabric that allowed one to see the boy's slender legs and arms. The boy once back in one piece would be sitting on the edge of the fountain; they'd found rough spots that made it clear the statues had been part of the fountain at one time. it seemed to hold its hands raised with the palms held up as if at the moment of making he'd been holding a sash of some fabric of sorts possibly, but no such piece was found though. What drew Trowa most of all was the delicately made face. Waves of hair framed it looking almost windswept in some way; almost like a gentle breeze had blown when the boy had long ago posed for this statue. The delicate face had its eyes closed in such a serene way that it nearly took Trowa's breath away.

"It's just a statue you know?" Heero said nudging Trowa teasingly.

"That doesn't mean I can't admire expert craftsmanship." Trowa countered casually before heading indoors. Heero cast a look back and sighed. He'd uncovered almost all the pieces of the five statues, but had yet to find any belonging to his personal favorite other then the head and the legs which suggested the statue was crouching. So far though only two female and one male statue had been fully assembled though and Heero decided that the last pieces probably belonged to the other two statues.

Night fell and the moonlight swept over the clean quarter of garden that contained a now cleaned fountain that needed more cleaning before it could be used again. Around the fountain laid broken pieces of statue; three of which had been assembled completely.

A young woman with sandy blond hair in a strange braiding style walked over to them.

"My sweet little ones you must have just a bit more patience. I feel that we may have found our saviors at last." she said brushing a hand over each of the five stone faces. She smiled as the three completed statues gave off a gentle pulse under her touch.

"I'm uncertain why, but these boys seem unaffected by Une's curse. There are only a few ways this is possible though. Oh time to go." the young woman said before quickly leaving the garden as the house's door closed.

Wufei walked out into the garden in the dead of night. He breathed in deeply and smiled. It seemed like only just a short while ago that the five of them came to live in his great great great grandfather's house and now it was finally beginning to resemble something of a home. Also whilst they now lived in China even if anyone found out they were here; nothing could be done about it. Wing and UCA were officially killed by a new group in the market called ZERO and even if someone found them all alive since they weren't in the USA anymore no claims could be put on their persons.

Wufei smiled as he sat down on the fountain edge. It'd been so easy to orchestrate everything. All he had to do was send in one of his many allies to have ZERO entered as the new guns for hire in America and have them receive the initiation test of killing both Wing and UCA. No one even realized that ZERO was merely the two former ones combined and the act of feigning death was fairly easy. A bombing on the Lowe residence had taken care of Heero and Noin's side and UCA's famous hotrod burning at the bottom of a cliff with two unidentifiable remains of once human parts took care of Trowa's and Hilde's death. It was Heero and Trowa's tag team work that aided them in getting the dental records switched so their 'remains' would be positively identified as them. Trowa got them in and Heero did the hacking of the dentist's database. After that it was easy for Wufei to get them all out of the country without much hassle. After this the five of them worked under the guise of ZERO and with use of Wufei's many messengers and his expert advice and skills made themselves into a notorious group.

For nine years they worked like this. Nine long years, but ultimately they grew tired of the killing. Because of ZERO's success rates their missions became more and more difficult and finally they all agreed it was time for ZERO to vanish. Wufei once again came with the perfect solution. He under the guise of THE Dragon hired ZERO as personal security. No one asked question as just hearing that THE Dragon was involved was usually enough to discourage most from asking questions. There was also the fact that no one had ever seen THE Dragon anymore than anyone had see Wing, UCA or ZERO's members and the fact that no one knew the exact location of THE Dragon. Wufei had done all he could to assure them the safety of a peaceful life without dodging bullets and had before meeting with these four very thoroughly muddled his existence to that of a ghost. As far as records went THE Dragon didn't even exist.

Wufei smiled peacefully as he traced the gentle features of the only oriental statue of the five. So far they'd found five of her many pieces; the three pieces of the lotus she had once been displayed upon, her slipper covered feet and her head. Not for the first time that day he wondered why all five of these statues looked so…so…almost hopeless. He wondered about who made the statues as they didn't seem to be originally a part of the fountain; there was too much of an age difference between the stone of the fountain and the statues. It seemed like originally the fountain had existed of just the stone edge and the central lotus and someone added the five statues.

The poses of the statues intrigued Wufei greatly. They seemed almost as though all of the ones who'd modeled for it had once stood there on that fountain while sculptors cared their image out of a slab of stone with excruciating detail and care. What struck him as odd was that of the three complete statues only the woman with two braids in her hair and a long flowing gown seemed to be in a natural pose for a statue. The only finished boy statue looked like he was juggling something or holding something at one time; the other finished girl looked like she was holding some sort of cannon under her arms at one point possibly. That last one especially confused him; her pose seemed painful to hold for hours whilst being sculpted from stone. Of the final girl he could tell little other than that she was lying in the lotus by the look of its pieces. The last boy it seemed was crouching if his spot on the stone fountain was anything to go by. What struck him as odd was that there was not plate of some type of rust resistant metal on it with information on what was displayed; there wasn't even a description cared into any of the fountain's stones.

"Perhaps the artisan never finished…or maybe my relatives just wanted a bunch of pretty faces to look at." Wufei murmured staring at the stone face a moment longer before resuming his track to the part of the garden they had over the last three years kept weed free. Once there he set to his usual morning Kata's and soon all thoughts of the past and the strange fountain fled his mind.

"Three have been assembled completely; the other two are almost found. They seem unaffected by the spell." a soft voice said quietly.

"I see…Keep trying my dear Lady. Meanwhile I will arrange some…assurance; just in case." a deceptively kind voice said as a talk figure stood from his throne.

**Okay that's the second of a series of short stories. This is one of the stories I might work out later on.**


End file.
